


Part of Each Other

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together at last, Kira and Athrun remember the promise they once made to each other, before they separated, before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> 'Gundam Seed' doesn't belong to me. I just think Kira and Athrun are two of the prettiest bishounen I've ever seen together. There's nothing quite like pairing them up. (sighs)

"I wouldn't blame you, if you left me again-"

"Athrun." Kira's hand was touching his. The intensity in his violet eyes was fierce, completely at odds with their usual gentleness. "I'm not leaving you. For that matter, I never left you."

Torii flew down from the sky to land upon Kira's shoulder. Kira looked from the robot bird to the boy standing before him. 

"You're always with me," Kira said, softly. "Don't you see? As long as I have Torii, I'm carrying a piece of you with me."

Athrun raised a hand to rub eyes that were suspiciously wet. "No wonder I could never beat you," he said, huskily. "A part of me was fighting at your side, even as you fought me." Kira's own eyes were swimming with intensity, as if they reflected exactly what he felt. 

"Kira, you once said you'd come to PLANT," Athrun said, trying to keep from trembling. "I've been waiting for you for years. Will you finally come back to me?"

Kira's own hands were suspiciously shaky. "Do you mean it?"

"I love you," Athrun said, the words almost crackling with the force of the passion behind them. "I can't help being who I am, Patrick Zala's son and a solider. It'll be hard, but I want you at my side."

Athrun found himself being pulled into the other boy's arms. Kira's lips met his with passion to match his own. All the years of separation made the kiss more than a little frantic, as the two boys pawed at each other with hungry desperation. Lips and tongues locked and fought, even as their mobile suits had once fought, as Athrun and Kira clung to each other.


End file.
